


"You're the gif i've always wanted

by Lonelygirl03



Category: Crismes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygirl03/pseuds/Lonelygirl03
Summary: This fic is a special for the 32nd birthday of Cristiano Ronaldo. I hope you enjoy it!





	

 

The alarm clock raised Cristiano from his placid dream. Today was not an ordinary day, today it was another year of life, today it turned 23 years. Junior's small body burst out laughing as he hugged him

 

-“feliz aniversário Papai.”

-“Obrigado, filho.Today we celebrate the birthday with your dad, right?

-”Yeiiiii.”

-“feliz aniversário meu amor”-Said a smiling Dolores as she placed a kiss on his forehead. Cristiano smiled.

-“Thank you Mom, but today is another day in the office, I have training with the team, since we canceled the match against Celta.” - Cristiano said as he got up from his bed. And he went to the bathroom, after taking a shower, found his little family waiting in his bed, Cristiano smiled - stay here while I return from training, and we left for Madeira.

-"Your sister took care of the whole party.”.

-"Okay, I think it's perfect," -Cristiano said as he took his keys from the car. "-Don’t forget to tell the guests it's a costume party!”.

 

When arriving at the concentration, Cristiano received several congratulations from his companions, all but one of the most important people he shared at work. James Rodriguez acted distantly, he only directed a "Hola Cris", throughout the day, and For some reason, the fact made him feel so strange, his indifference hurt him.... Zidane sent James and Modric to train in the gym, while the others did field training.

-"Marcelo, do you know what's wrong with James today?"

-"I don’t know, brother, but if you don’t know ..." Marcelo shrugged. -"He didn’t tell me anything about you today…..¡ But, you're old brother! ¡It's already 32 years!.

-"Please, shut up,"- Christian said with a laugh. -"It's just ... it's strange. You know?, yesterday we were so good and today ... I don’t know….

-"Okay, okay, bugger ... Give him a break-Marcelo burst out laughing -“now he'll congratulate you on your birthday.”

-“You know if it is ..”- Said the Brazilian while patting on the cheeks -“It hurts his indifference because that little Colombian moves you to the floor!”

.“Oh God, shut up Marcelo.”-Laughing Christian.

When the boys arrived at the changing rooms, after the training, Christian stopped at one of the tables that were in the room. And shout-”Listen to idiots, they are cordially invited to my birthday celebration in Madeira! The party is disguise! So I hope to see your beautiful asses, dressed in some disguise that you can think of!”

 

When he finished changing, Cristiano went to the Colombian, who finished collecting his belongings from the locker corresponding to his number 10.

-“¡Hey!-Said a lively Cristiano, James just grinned at him as he punched the keys to his car.

-“Hi cris, how about today's training.”

"Quite well, but I missed you on my team,"- replied the Portuguese with a smile. The Colombian burst out laughing.

“-You lie”

“-No, seriously, I really miss you.” Answered the Portuguese sincerely.

James smiled as he grabbed his backpack and placed it over his shoulders.-"Shall we go home together?" Or go somewhere else?”.

-“No, no, "answered Cristiano a little disappointed.-" All right, let's go home together.”

-“Okey-”James smiled.

 

After a morning agitated by the training, Cristiano traveled next to Dolores and his son Junior, to Madeira. Luckily, her sister had not disappointed him at all. The vampire suit I'd bought him was simply spectacular...He looked at his cell phone for the last time, hoping to find some message or a missed call from his favorite Colombian, but he simply didn’t find anything ... Maybe he was not that important to James, not as he believed.

The night arrived and with her, the guests and their extravagant costumes. Sergio came in a pirate costume with his girlfriend Pilar. Cristiano laughed at the scene.

-"Well, but look who is around here captain" - the Portuguese said with a smile- "There was nothing more original ?."

"But look who we have here," -answered Sergio in the same tone as the Portuguese. -"The man who is old, and who is nothing original and disguises as a vampire, where are the fangs?".

"Oh shut up," -Cristiano laughed.- "Welcome to the party, they're at your house.”

 

The party was lively, everyone drank and danced. In one of Marcelo's famous jokes, Cristiano received a text message on his phone. From an unknown number. "Go to the garden now," he said. And for some strange reason, Cristiano felt he should go.

He apologized to the guests and went out to the meeting place. As he did so, his heart stopped for a moment. That beautiful smile, and those chocolate eyes that killed him every day since he arrived in Madrid. It was him…. his James….He was there, with his famous tight jeans, and his black T-shirts stuck to his body.

-"James…

-"Are not you coming?" -Asked the Colombian even with the smile drawn on his face, ignoring his response, offering his hand, which Cristiano took with a pleasant smile. James brought him to his body and gave an unexpected kiss, Cristiano closed his eyes, recording in his memory the perfume of his baby face. his child, his James

-"I've been thinking all day what would be your best gift, but I couldn’t find it and I ..."

"Shhh,"- said Cristiano as he placed his index finger in the mouth of James-"You're the gif i've always wanted”

James smiled as he drew Cristiano closer to his body, whispering between his lips - "I fell in love with a vampire that makes me feel alive"

-”And i fell in love with a human, that makes me feel alive"- Answered the Portuguese while he was lost in the lips of the Colombian.

When the air was lacking in their lungs, they had to force themselves to separate a little. James stroked Cristiano's cheek, as if it were a porcelain about to break. “-Happy Birthday, Cris”.

-“No my love, thanks to you for always being for me, you are one of the greatest treasures that destiny put in my way, and you do not know how grateful I am for it…

-“You lie." James rolled his eyes. -"You have your famous" Geo ", who enjoys you all day.”

"Are you jealous?" -Cristiano asked as she laughed, James rolled his eyes in response. Cristiano hugged him while hiding his face in the Colombian's neck.-"Go, enjoy your Geo , I don’t care."

"That's not true," -Cristiano smiled.- "At least you have me in the privacy.What my geo can’t get in me, ever. And you know it”.

“You promise?

“-I promise.

“That's what I needed to hear, "-James said as he got lost on her boyfriend's lips.-"By the way, Happy Birthday Cris.”

  
And there were the words that Cristiano had waited all day. And that was the only thing that made him smile, while his baby was there, with him. No matter anything

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
